


Ugryzienie

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hint of Slash, M/M, Season/Series 02, the bite
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Derek zaoferował mu swoją dłoń, Isaac siedział skulony w rogu grobu z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugryzienie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930901) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> W tym szczególnym dniu...
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Kiedy Derek zaoferował mu swoją dłoń, Isaac siedział skulony w rogu grobu z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Był sam, przepełniony niepokojem, gotowy, by w każdej chwili rzucić się do ucieczki. Mimo wszystko przystał na ofertę Hale’a – zgodził się otrzymać coś, co pozwoliłoby mu chodzić z uniesioną wysoko głową i mówić ludziom „nie”.

\- Zaboli? – pyta Lahey drżącym głosem, stając przed Derekiem; światło latarki, którą wciąż trzyma, rzuca na ziemię słabe światło.

Ma pobladłą twarz, lecz w jego wnętrzu drzemie siła. Siła, która stanowi dowód na to, iż chłopak wciąż posiadał nadzieję.

\- Tak – odpowiada Derek, choć tak naprawdę nie wie. Nie przyjąwszy nigdy takiego rodzaju ugryzienia nie ma żadnego pojęcia o odczuwanym przez ludzi bólu podczas całego procesu.

Mimo wszystko chłopak kiwa głową na znak zgody i nie odsuwa się, gdy mężczyzna robi krok w przód. Niepewny, Lahey wyciąga przed siebie ramię. Gdy Derek potrząsa głową, Isaac wystawia gardło.

\- Nie – szepcze Hale, kładzie swoje dłonie na biodrach chłopaka, po czym opada powoli na kolana ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jego twarzy.

Oczy Isaaca powiększają się, wypełniając niedowierzaniem i zrozumieniem – lub raczej mylnym zrozumieniem, sądząc po nikłym zapachu podniecenia, który uderza w wilkołaka.

Derek podciąga do góry jego koszulkę, wędrując dłońmi po gładkiej skórze – idealnym miejscu… dla siniaków – ciemnofioletowych w okolicy żeber, żółknących na biodrze. Mężczyzna przyciska usta do tego najciemniejszego, wyczuwając ciepło promieniujące z ciała, ale również ból i krew płynącą tuż pod skórą.

Isaac bierze wdech i zaciska palce na ramieniu wilkołaka. W tym czasie Derek przesuwa ustami po jego ciele, całując każde jedno zranienie, by następnie powrócić wzrokiem do twarzy chłopaka, którego źrenice rozszerzają się na widok jego wysuwających się kłów oraz oczu lśniących czerwienią.

\- Jestem gotowy – mówi Lahey. – Zrób to.

Kły Dereka wsuwają się w jego ciało niczym w masło, a gorąca, ludzka krew obmywa usta wilkołaka. Isaac tężeje, z jego ust wydostaje się syk. To jego jedyna reakcja. Ma wysoki próg bólu. Długie lata znoszenia tyranii ojca znacznie się do tego przyczyniły. Mimo wszystko Derek gładzi chłopaka po plecach oraz brzuchu i z wciąż świeżym smakiem krwi na ustach odsuwa się od niego. Jego oczy wciąż są czerwone, a zęby ostre niczym u dzikiego zwierzęcia, gdy mężczyzna napotyka spojrzenie Isaaca. Czoło Lahey’a jest lekko zmarszczone, na twarzy gości wyraz czystego zainteresowania, nim chłopak odwraca wzrok i podciąga koszulkę, studiując znaki widniejące na swojej skórze.

\- Rana się zasklepi – mówi Derek. – Zasklepi się i zniknie, a ty będziesz inny.

\- I co potem? – pyta Isaac, choć Hale wyjaśnił mu to już wcześniej.

\- Będziesz ze mną – to pierwsza myśl, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy, to samo powiedział wtedy, z tą różnicą, że tym razem to prawda.

Chłopak nie będzie już dłużej sam. To tyczy się również Dereka. On nie może być sam. Alfa bez watahy jest niczym.

\- Będę twój – powtarza Lahey, klękając.

Jest wysoki, lecz to wciąż dziecko. Jest również piękny, ale na pewno nie niewinny. Zdążył poznać aż za dobrze, czym jest okrucieństwo. Na własnej skórze doznał prześladowania. Ze słowem tragedia był za pan brat. Rozumiał.

\- Tak – szepcze Derek, po czym odsyła chłopaka.

Odsyła go z powrotem do ojca, wiedząc, iż następnym razem, gdy Isaac znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, będzie w stanie się obronić. Wiedząc, że będzie miał dokąd pójść w razie zagrożenia, że znajdzie azyl, kiedy jego jedyna żyjąca rodzina znów zacznie traktować go jak wroga.


End file.
